First and Last
by Green Devil
Summary: Written for Flame Lady. Vakama had always loved his hero Toa Lhikan and that love runs deeper than the kind one would have for an idol. When he gets his first chance to act on it, it also happens to be his last. Slash! LhikanVakama Please R&R! [Complete]


_Author's Notes:_ Short little fic written for Flame Lady for answering my survey. LhikanxVakama pairing. Truth be told, I don't know much of what went on in the Metru-Hordika arc, but I tried. That being said, this would be slightly AU in that Lhikan escaped being captured by Nidhiki and is still a Toa for just a bit longer. Hope you like!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. This story also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen ai which all mean boyxboy love. If you don't like that kind of thing, I suggest reading something else. Enjoy! X3

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"**_First and Last"  
_**_**By: Green Devil**_

He gave a surprised gasp as he was suddenly lifted off the ground and thrown into a steel wall, the breath knocked from his lungs as a Toa-sized dent was created. He slumped to his knees and gasped for air. Golden orbs glared through a wince at the four-legged creature and lumbering giant before him.

Pincer-like jaws snapped together in anticipation. "Is that all you got Toa?" the monster hissed with a laugh. "That wasn't even a challenge."

The newly created Toa of Fire shakily got to his feet with help from the barrier behind him. An odd sense of déjà vu overcame him then. Those other two had shown up at the Ta-Metru foundry before, after he had received his map and Toa stone, but this time Toa Lhikan was nowhere to be found. A great feeling of loss gripped his heart as he noticed the difference between the events, though it was quickly tossed aside and replaced with fear when a large hand wrapped around his neck and forced him back into the steel. He choked, trying to pull the limb away—so new at being a Toa that he had completely forgotten that he had flames at his control.

"Now to get rid of you." The smaller, more sinister one signaled for the brute to deal the finishing blow, but a very familiar greatsword flew in from behind and smacked the larger one in the back of the head, causing him to turn with a dull growl and leave the Toa to fall back to the floor. A wave of fire served as an even greater distraction for the two while the newcomer retrieved his weapon and quickly pulled the Toa Metru into his golden arms.

Vakama had never felt safer, and promptly collapsed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the blinding glare of the twin suns overhead. He groaned and sat up, a hand holding his head. Orbs of gold scanned the area and found that he was still in Ta-Metru, but away from the foundries and loud noises in a secluded spot atop an unused metallic building. As he looked across the deserted rooftop, a sense of loneliness suddenly filled him and he found himself wishing the arms from before were still wrapped around his frame, holding him gently and offering comfort.

The sound of feet landing behind him caused the new Toa of Fire to come face to face with his greatest hero, thought to have been captured a few days earlier. There was a gasp.

"Toa Lhikan! I thought you had been—" Vakama started, but was interrupted before he could finish.

"There's no time to explain. I mean, I don't have much time left." The red and gold Toa came closer, standing just a few inches taller. "I wanted to see what you had become—to make sure it worked." His face leaned in closer, causing a light blush to blossom across the other's ruby cheeks. "Apparently it did. I'm glad."

The Toa Metru felt his body heat up. He had always dreamed of a day when Lhikan would become a matoran and they'd be standing much the same way as they were now, but never had he thought that they'd live his fantasy out as Toa instead. He had harbored a crush on the elder Toa ever since he arrived on the island and admired him greatly—wanted to be by his side even. So when their heated lips were all of a sudden connected, it was like his greatest wish come true. The ruby Toa happily returned the kiss.

When they finally broke for air, Lhikan smirked. "I guess I was right about you. I just wish we could've had more time together." His lips curled into a frown as he whispered in the younger one's ear. "Take care of Metru Nui and the matoran. I'm counting on you."

Vakama was confused to say the least. The only original Toa protector of the island was just going to up and leave? And how did he escape after being captured? Where was he going? What was going to happen? All this and more formed within the new Fire Toa's mind, jumbled and scattered thoughts all trying to be voiced at the same time, but all he could get out was a soundless protest. He was drawn into a loving embrace.

"I'm sorry this couldn't have become more but," Lhikan pulled back to lift the other's chin with a finger, their eyes meeting and speaking words their mouths could not, "maybe in the next life, things will be different. Until then Vakama, Toa Metru of Fire." Their lips met once more, passionate and needy; both trying to take enough of the other so that they would never forget. Hands held on desperately in an attempt to make the other stay, yet they finally tore themselves apart, the elder's Toa form already fading away.

There was a whispered goodbye as their interwoven fingers fell back to their sides before the old Toa of Fire leapt from the building and vanished into the city. Vakama stayed as he was, the one thing he had always wanted to say at last falling from his lips, only to be snatched up by the heated wind a moment later. He hadn't the courage to say it to his face, but he had a feeling that he already knew and for that he smiled even as he departed to return to his mission.

Three little words drifted on the air current, chasing after the one they were meant for. When they had caught up, the darkness blanketing the island of Metru Nui suddenly seemed a little brighter.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Owari§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A/N:_ You can assume that everything that happened with the Metru looking for the great disks happened after this, just as normal. It may seem a bit rushed, but Lhikan had to hurry seeing as Vakama took up all the time they could have had together by sleeping. Ah well, hope you liked and please review! My bunnies are kinda dying.

Also, I've created a Yahoo!Group called BionicleSlash. Can you guess what it's for? Yes, it's for archiving Bionicle fan fiction featuring yaoi, slash, and shounen-ai. Yuri, femslash, and shoujo-ai are welcome as well. If you're interested, join us. I'll have my fics up there as well, even the unedited versions of some and fics that were written especially for the group, meaning there're lemons there that cannot be viewed here because of new (Or should I now say old?) policies. Want to see? The link's in my profile since it won't show up here.


End file.
